Las Frases de Mamá
by k2008sempai
Summary: Las frases que suelen decir las mamás, analizadas desde el punto de vista del ninja que copia. Regalo para Aire2409 y Angy Hatake.


**Las Frases de Mamá**

Hum… no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas, a decir verdad nunca lo he hecho, pero me encuentro en la situación en la que tengo mucho tiempo libre y estoy aburrido, además de que estaré en este lugar por un tiempo. Pero no hagan ruido, se supone que nadie debe saber en donde me encuentro, algo así como una misión, solo que esta es una de las mas peligrosas, así que sean buenos y no digan nada.

Como decía, nunca he hecho esto, pero a falta de algo mejor que hacer, decidí analizar el trasfondo y significado de ciertas frases que a todos nos han dicho en mas de una ocasión, sobre todo cuando éramos pequeños, aunque a mi me las siguen diciendo, creo que soy especial o el amor que siente por mi es muy grande.

Esas frases están tan envueltas en misterio como quienes las utilizan, y esos seres son nada más y nada menos que ¡las madres! O las mamás si se sienten cariñosos. Ellas s son capaces de controlar ejércitos con solo una mirada reacia y un levantamiento de ceja, créanme no hay nada mas espeluznante que ver a una de ellas enojada. Si mi madre hubiera estado en la cuarta guerra ninja, no hubiera habido guerra, a todos los que estuvimos involucrados nos habría regañado a tal grado que mas de uno habría preferido enfrentarse al demonio en persona; después de eso, quizá nos diera unos golpes "suavecitos" por nuestro bien, dicho que arregláramos el tiradero que se había creado y mandado a todo mundo a nuestros hogares para que reflexionáramos sobre lo que hicimos, ¡ah! Y claro sin derecho a postre, ni los Kages, Bijuus o Uchihas se salvarían, eso lo garantizo. ¡Hey! No se rían, o mínimo bajen la voz, apuesto que tu madre es igual que la mía cuando se enoja o incluso peor.

Esa es otro aspecto que me descontrola, todas ellas se parecen y a la vez son muy distintas, ¿Cómo lo hacen? Es decir, van a cierto lugar donde les imparten el entrenamiento de ¿cómo ser madre de la A a la Z? o ¿Frases que toda madre que se respete debe de conocer? Porque alguna explicación debe existir.

En fin, mejor desentrañemos algunas de ellas, así será mas fácil para todos entenderlas y sobrevivir a ellas.

Veamos, creo que esas citas pueden ser clasificadas dependiendo la situación, comencemos con "aquellas que nos ayudaron a entender un poco mas de la convivencia social" a la que todos estamos obligados, bueno, yo si.

-¡Ven a saludar a tu tía¡

O a tu Abuela, Abuelo, Bisabuelo, Bisabuela, Primos, Primas, Tío en primer grado, Tía política, Amigo de confianza, Vecinos, Compañeros, a la Hokage, a Yamato, a Gai, a Konoha y demás. No entiendo porque nos lo tienen que gritar, ¿Y si no queremos saludarlos? Creo que es peor saludarlos por obligación que si fuera por gusto, ¿Y cuando ellos no nos saludan? Nunca he escuchado a una madre gritarle a alguien ¡Ven a saludar a mi hija/hijo/esposo¡

-No se dice qué se dice mande.

Esta por ejemplo, generalmente va acompañada de un tirón de orejas o una mirada que mata, si ellas te dicen eso debes repetir el mande, quedarte callado solo hará que se enojen y no te conviene, cuidado de pronunciar con un tono adecuado, no aprietes los dientes ni alargues las vocales, ellas tienden a reaccionar de forma violenta ante esto, además de que te dirán que están pagando tu educación para que hables correctamente, no como se te de la gana. Y si no estudias aun así te golpearan, créanme.

-¿Cómo se dice?…Gracias.

Educación ante todo, recuérdenlo, si llegan a olvidarlo, una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza generalmente son un escape, pero no lo usen muy seguido o ellas se darán cuenta.

-Tienes que hacer las cosas como Dios manda.

¿Cómo Dios manda? ¿Por que dirán eso? ¿Acaso se pueden comunicar con él? Y como es la forma en la que manda, nunca Dios me ha dicho nada, creo que se debe a que hago las cosas como le gusta que se hagan y por lo tanto no hay nada que decir, a mis hijos por otro lado… supongo que es porque aun no saben interpretar los silencios.

-Te doy hasta 3 para que dejes de hacer eso o vengas aquí o desaparezcas: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuno! doooooooooos…

Brrr… solo recordar ese temible conteo hace que me den escalofríos, pero tomémoslo como un entrenamiento para mejorar la velocidad, aunque no seas ninja y si lo eres aprovecha la ocasión, yo lo acabo de hacer, es muy efectivo, desaparecí cuando iba en uno. Minato-sensei estaría orgulloso de mi progreso.

-¡Te sientas a comer yaaaaaa!

A eso le llamo el poder del grito, cuando era pequeño mi mamá decía lo mismo y aunque el hokage estuviera de visita en nuestra casa, igual se veía obligado a sentarse, la hora de la comida es sagrada, y pobre de ti si no te comportas en la mesa, recuerda hay muchos objetos que se pueden arrojar y no le va a importar si están calientes o fríos.

–¡Te metes a bañar o te meto yo¡

Hum… esta frase promete tantas cosas tan… interesantes y recreativas, sobretodo cuando te lo dice la madre de tus hijos… ejem , pero si se trata de tu propia madre, ¡es todo lo contrario! Será el baño menos relajante que pudieras tener.

Ahora pasemos con otras frases que son más persuasivas:

-Porque yo lo digo y punto.

Es una de las grandes favoritas, si te dicen eso, no hay poder humano que haga hacerlas cambiar de opinión, aunque estén equivocadas, debe ser por cuestiones de ego o algo así. No hay frase más efectiva que esta, estoy casi seguro. En lo personal pienso que utilizarla es hacer trampa, porque si dices algo, aunque sea un pequeño pero, se desata el infierno, ándate con cuidado.

-¡¿Crees qué estoy pintada o qué?¡

Es obvio que todos sabemos que ellas no son una pintura, si lo fueran no nos impondrían tanto, además de que las pinturas son mudas, aunque generalmente en las situaciones de peligro en la que nos encontramos desearíamos que así fuera.

-¿Te calmas o te calmo?

Es motivador saber que ellas te dan la oportunidad de hacer algo por ti mismo en tus momentos de estrés y que si fallas, esta el consuelo de que con sus dulces y frágiles manos te darán una caricia para tranquilizarte, no se que haríamos sin esto.

-Nada más te digo, no te mandas solo.

Aunque seas un adulto, no estas exentó de eso, porque aunque tengas mas de 100 años y se lo hagas notar, ellas te dirán que no importa, se hace lo que ella dice y punto ¿Por qué? ¡Porque lo dicen ellas! ¿Ahora entiendes lo tramposo de esa frase?

-Ándale, vuélveme a hablar así y te tiro todos los dientes.

Ya habíamos hablado del tono de voz adecuado, con esto, es mejor que muestres sumisión y aprietes los dientes porque hay más del 50% de probabilidades de que te aflojen los dientes, no te preocupes, una mascara ayuda a disimular los daños.

-Llegando a la casaarreglamos las cosas

La frase hace alusión a algo incorrecto que se hizo fuera de casa, y, llegando, vaya la regañada... a placer de tu mamá, sin que nadie pueda oír nada ni pueda salvarte de la regañiza con todo y golpes, ¿Recuerdas lo de tomar las cosas como entrenamiento? Pues lo vas a poner en práctica porque las sandalias voladoras estarán a la orden del día, y esquivarlas será tu misión... si puedes.

Luego de las primeras enseñanzas, viene la intervención en asuntos escolares y en las amistades:

-El único trabajo/responsabilidad que tienes es la escuela.

Y cuando terminas la escuela son las misiones, luego entrenar a tu equipo, decirles sobre los exámenes, prepararlos para que los pasen, entregar los reportes de las misiones a tiempo, no molestar a Iruka y dejarle a Tenzo el trabajo que te corresponde, en fin, esta frase va evolucionando y creciendo contigo, pero siempre tendrás una "única responsabilidad" y ellas lo saben y te lo estarán recordando hasta que mueras.

-Sino estudias a ver luego que haces.

Yo deje la escuela hace mucho tiempo, y aun así tengo muchas cosas que hacer como completar misiones de todos los tipos y categorías, pero al parecer no es suficiente porque me siguen diciendo que soy un vago. Las madres siempre querrán mas de ti… y si, también la madre de tus hijos, por lo cual me sacrificare con todo gusto.

-Cuando tú vas yo ya vengo de regreso.

La experiencia ante todo. Es difícil mentirle a mamá, se las sabe de todas, en mi caso ella suele añadirle un ¡Eres un mentiroso peor que tu padre! Hum… debo inventar nuevas excusas, al parecer.

-A mí no me importan tus amigos, me importas tú.

Pero a mi si me importan mis amigos y camaradas, se que el amor que profesan las madres es muy grande, pero nunca abandonaría a mis amigos, ni aunque mi madre lo pidiera, se que comprendería, después de un golpe o dos, pero lo entendería, son muy lindas todas ellas.

-O sea que si tus amigos se avientan de un edificio ¿tú también te avientas?

¿Por qué iba a hacer semejante cosa? En todo caso disfrutaría de la escena, sobretodo si se trata de Gai, sin mencionar que es parte del trabajo como ninja, ya saben, correr, saltar de grandes alturas, eliminar, recuperar, es el día típico de un shinobi. Y si no eres uno, dudo que lo hagas, a menos que quieras suicidarte, aunque sea doloroso es tu derecho, y si lo haces (que no estoy diciendo que lo hagas) hazlo bien, o tu madre se encargara de terminar el trabajo.

-No me importa que a tus amigos les hayan dado permiso. No vas y punto.

Esto es como decir, respeto tu individualismo como persona, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como madre, negándote el permiso de salir. Vamos que en todos lados el de mayor jerarquía debe de imponerse a sus subordinados para evitar motines.

-¡Bájale a tu escándalo¡

Creo que ellas han desarrollado un oído supersónico y ultra potente porque el más mínimo ruido puede ser oído en la redonda a sus dominios, o sea la casa y tomado como una afrenta ante ellas. Por eso no quiero que hagan ruido, así que shhh…

Ahora, pongan especial cuidado si de limpieza se trata:

-Mira nada más cómo vienes.

La frase esa, esta diseñada para que te des cuenta de algo que es obvio para muchos, pero por alguna razón esta ha escapado de ti, como llegar a casa lleno de lodo, por ejemplo. Al parecer es un delito grave, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que regrese de una misión y no podía esperar para llegar a mi hogar, y el resultado fue que me echaran de mi propia casa y me atacaran con un jutsu de agua.

-Como aquí tienen a la 'sirrrrvienta' que les hace todo.

Vale, que algunas veces no somos muy cooperativos, pero cuando lo somos, como hoy, no quieren ayuda porque "no lo sabemos hacer" o "nos tardamos mucho" ¿pero no es la intención lo que cuenta? A veces no, para mi mala suerte.

-Me recoges este cuarto rapidito.

Acabo de escuchar que les dice eso a mis hijos, por su tono puedo decirles que todavía esta muy enojada y… ¡Esperen! Creo que ya me encontró, ¡no hablen, no respiren, no se muevan!...

…

Fiu, a salvo, fue una falsa alarma, será mejor que terminemos con esto antes de que sea el fin.

Siguen las frases futuristas:

-Como me ves te verás.

Bueno, que esta no aplica a mi, ya que ella es mujer y yo hombre, pero apuesto a que hay hijas que han escuchado eso mas de una vez, y si la profecía se cumple, háganme un favor y revelen el secreto de las madres que mencione al principio.

-Pero ya tendrás a tus hijos.

Los tengo y temo un tanto por su seguridad, pero ellos están protegidos por la ternura que tienen todos los infantes, eso ablanda a las mamás, por lo que no será muy ruda, aunque acabo de escuchar un ¡NO MAMÁ CON LA SANDALIA NO! Intervendría pero tienen que aprender que la vida esta llena de obstáculos y temores a los que enfrentarse. 

Cuando sufren o se hacen las sufridas, pero a la vez amenazan:

-Cuando me muera vas a llorar lágrimas de sangre.

Quizás no sean de sangre, pero si que serán dolorosas, es algo por lo que nadie debería pasar, pero es inevitable, y mientras eso pasa es posible que llores, no por su partida, sino porque alguien te puede ir a acusar con ellas.

-¡Un día de estos se van a despertar y no me van a encontrar!

Hum, en tal caso supondría que la llamaron para misión o una emergencia en el hospital, ella no nos abandonaría, nos quiere demasiado.

-Un día de estos me van a matar de un coraje.

Dudo que eso suceda, en tal caso, a estas alturas ya debería ser inmortal, que desde niña ha hecho muchos corajes, no ha de ser muy diferente para el resto de madres, no se porque pareciendo tan delicadas guardan una fuerza tremenda.

_¿Escuchen?... Creo que ahora si es mi fin, escucho sus pasos acercándose, pero aun hay tiempo para un par más, así que pare concluir estas dos frases son las clásicas._

**-**Te dije cilantro, no perejil

Y es que, los que jamás entran a la cocina, los hijos, qué vana saber si es cilantro o perejil... los dos son verdes e iguales; cuando el difícil arte de distinguir a ambos sólo la poseen ellas, y sobretodo si confías en quien te lo esta vendiendo y te dice que es cilantro, a donde hemos llegado que no se puede confiar en quien te vende las hierbas.

-Pero deja que llegue tu papá

Ésta es un frase clásica, cuando ya la mamá no pudo con el hijo, entonces pasa la batuta al siguiente al mando que tiene que salvar el asunto... pobre papá.

_-¡KAKASHI!-_

_Oh oh…_

_-Sakura-chan, tiempo sin verte, ¿C..cómo va todo?, Hola niños-_

_-HA-TA-KE KA-KA-SHI…-_

Hum, aunque no sea mi madre, es aterrador cuando una mujer pronuncia tu nombre completo con una voz tan llena de maldad, y no me refiero a esa maldad de la buena, sino a la maldad aterradora.

_-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO ENCERRADO EN EL ARMARIO?!-_

_-Ah pues… me dijiste que me fuera y eso hice, jeje, -_

_-Eres muy malo papá.-_

_-Nos dejaste todo el tiradero.-_

_-Y tuvimos que limpiarlo solos.-_

_-¡No se vale!- me gritaron los tres enanos._

_-Niños, necesito hablar con su padre a solas, vayan a su cuarto.- les dijo ella._

_-Pero mamáaa…-_

_-¡A SU CUARTO DIJE!-_

¿Ya lo ven? El poder del grito es abrumador, ni el polvo dejaron esos tres, sus habilidades mejoran, eso lo reconozco, como también esa pequeña alarma interna que dice que estas delante de un gran peligro.

_-¿Sa..kura?- intento decirle algo, pero ella me toma por el cuello de la camisa sacándome sin mucho esfuerzo de mi escondite._

_-Quiero que me expliques ¡¿Por que demonios casi vuelas la cocina y porque estaban todos tus asquerosos libros en ella, donde nuestros hijos pueden tomarlos?!_

Y es aquí donde los papás debemos ser capaces de analizar la situación para decir las palabras correctas, un movimiento en falso y tus hijos crecerán solo con el recuerdo de una fotografía tuya.

-_Bueno, la verdad es que…-_

-¿_Es que, que?- _Recuerden, muestren sumisión y pongan su mejor cara de mártir, eso ayudara con los efectos dramáticos.

_-Quería prepararte la cena, para que celebráramos tu día, quería que fuera algo especial, pero al parecer, eso de cocinar es mas difícil de lo que creía_.- le sonrió intentando parecer convincente, ya que era la verdad, pero se que no me crearía tan fácilmente.

-_¿Y porque estaban tus libros en la cocina, buscabas inspiración?-_

_-Si.-_

_-¡¿QUE?!-_

_-Es que recuerdo que en uno de ellos, hay un especial sobre como preparar una cena para tu pareja, que incluye una receta, así que me pareció buena idea intentarlo.- _Claro que no voy a confesarle que mi investigación se prolongo en leer todas las historias y que por eso descuide lo que estaba cocinando, provocando que todo explotara por la alta temperatura.

_-No tienes remedio ¿verdad?- me dice con resignación, creo que ya puedo considerarme salvado._

_-Lo siento Sakura-chan, no quise darte mas trabajo.-_

_-No se porque me sorprende viniendo de ti, es lo que acepte al casarme contigo.- _¿Me lo tengo que tomar como un halago o como un insulto?

_-Sakura…-_

_-Ya no me digas mas, te entiendo, se que quisiste hacer algo bueno y ocurrió un accidente, suele pasar.-_ dice eso alejándose de mi.

Ella es tan considerada, por eso la amo.

_-Vamos a nuestra habitación, creo que algo podremos hacer para salvar el día_.- dice con una voz que a mis oídos es tan atrayente, tengo varias ideas que podemos llevar a la practica.

_-Ah por cierto, olvide decírtelo_.- me voltea a ver haciendo que deje de seguirla.- _Debido a la explosión que ocurrió, la mayoría de tus libros resultaron dañados y me vi en la penosa necesidad de tirarlos a la basura, y otros mas fueron ocupados para limpiar ciertas partes de la cocina, no me había dado cuenta, pero se que entenderás, después de todo fue un accidente ¿verdad?-_

Termina y retoma su camino, pero soy incapaz de seguirla, solo siento unas inmensas ganas de ponerme a llorar ante el cruel destino que han tenido mis amados libros, y también siendo el deseo de golpearme por ser idiota y no darme cuenta de lo mas evidente, cuando una madre persona algo en un lapso de tiempo tan pequeño, es porque algo no anda bien, porque de seguro algo de tu propiedad fue sacrificado para aplacar su furia, así que ellas saben que de nuevo hay equilibrio en el universo, las madre son tan buenas siendo malas…

Fin

-0-0-0-

Taran! Termine y volví después de mucho de no escribir, este fic es dedicado a Aire2409 y Angy Hatake, que como ambas son mamás, sempai decidió hacerles un pequeño regalito. Espero que les haya gustado =n.n= y como siempre mándenme sus dudas, comentarios, quejas o traumas en un review, nos estamos leyendo y feliz día a todas las mamás n/.


End file.
